Various electronic interconnect systems are available in the market place. In one application, two-part electronic backplane connectors are used to couple a motherboard (also known as a “backplane”) to a daughtercard. Typically, a socket connector is assembled to the daughtercard while a header connector is assembled to the motherboard.
While various two-part backplane connectors may be available in the market, there is a continuing need for other connector designs that exhibit faster data transmission rate while using a smaller footprint, i.e., smaller amount of surface area or real estate on the motherboard or daughtercard.